Pleading Memory
by KnightNinja13
Summary: The truth was, Derek didn't want to forget. He wanted to remember just for that reason but, unless Casey wanted him to remember, his memories would continue to evade him. There's your reoccurring theme: If Casey wanted... *Rating will be T unless I choose to make it otherwise. If you don't like Dasey maybe you shouldn't be reading this.*
1. Chapter 1

**I believe I'll probably be alternating POV's from third person to first person. Whether the first person POV is only going to be one character specifically, I don't know yet. I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions review or PM me!**

* * *

Her memory was gone, not permanently but still, just gone. Obviously she had done it willingly; Casey McDonald never did anything unless she wanted to. Forgetting was exactly what she wanted to do, so she did it.

Everything that had happened in the past few days, weeks, months, everything disappeared from her mind as she ran her fingers through her hair and rinsed out the citrus scented shampoo that she loved so much.

Finally reaching for a dry towel she stepped out and stared blankly at her blurry reflection in the misted over mirror. The outline of her body was there but her features were not. Tightly wrapping the towel around her she reached out and cleared away the condensation with the palm of her hand, causing a stream of water droplets to cascade down and reveal a stranger to her eyes.

Darkness rimmed the underneath of Casey's light blue eyes which were now tinted red from recent activity. She looked as tired as she felt, as lost as she knew she was. She paused at the last thought only to force it to the farthest recesses of her mind.

She had told herself to forget and she had, in fact, already forgotten. Only the physical reminder remained and that would be taken care of in a matter of seconds. "Nothing concealer can't fix." She decided out loud the lightheartedness of her voice instantly lifting the tense atmosphere in her two bedroom apartment.

She finished getting dressed as the familiar sound of her mother's ringtone resonated throughout her bedroom. "Hey, Mom, how's it going?" She answered immediately after flipping it open with a flick of her wrist.

"Nothing important, anything specific you want for dinner tonight?" Casey smiled t herself as she continued the conversation. She missed her mother and her sister; if she had to admit it she probably missed Edwin, Marti and George too. "How's Derek?"

Her eyes widened at her own question. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. The question had just escaped it's restraints inside her mind. "He's doing rather well for being Derek." Nora's answer caused her to laugh in agreement. "He'll be here tonight if you want to go more in depth. Edwin, Marti and Liz should be home too."

The whole family would be there. Even if she wanted to she couldn't have skipped out on this get together. It contradicted her rule of doing things willingly but family was family. "I'll see you there then." Casey hung up somewhat relieved that Nora hadn't sensed how un-Casey she had been. Maybe asking about Derek made it seem as though they had grown up.

Casey wasn't far from being right but she wasn't close. Nora had hung up slightly surprised at Casey's sudden interest in the well-being of her eldest step son. That surprise didn't last long as Derek Venturi himself walked into the kitchen to the refrigerator in the normal Venturi way and halted upon seeing the picture magnet of the young brunette.

The light that was held in his eyes disappeared for the briefest of seconds before he shook out any thought currently residing in his head and continued on his quest for a suitable snack.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe how grown up you are." She said earning a confused look from Derek. "Casey misses you. She won't admit it but I know she does." Derek looked down at the food in his hands, the urge to eat suddenly relinquished.

"Did something happen?" He could tell Nora. He knew he could. He _should_ tell her. Everything he was currently keeping in should be shared with the woman who saw him as her own son. But…the question was did he want to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chappy!**

* * *

Derek's POV

I had come home to talk to someone. I didn't know who it was that I wanted to talk to I just knew that I need to be home and it needed to be in person. When Nora asked me if something had happened I knew that she would be, actually _was_, the perfect candidate for listening to what I had to say. So why was it so hard to tell her?

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand. I know my daughter and she, most likely, is at fault as well." I looked up, my eyes wide. I never thought I'd hear those words from Nora or anyone under this roof. "It's not her fault though."

I answered honestly. "You love her, don't you?" I nodded slowly, waiting for my step mother to snap. Saying how she couldn't believe I could be so stupid or to just leave and never come back, that's what I expected.

"Dinner will be as interesting tonight as I thought it would." She smiled. "Take care of her, Derek. She's still my daughter." She left me with those words still making their way to the part of my brain that wanted to understand.

Nora understood and she hadn't freaked out. I had just admitted to having feelings for Casey, my overbearing intelligent and sometimes psychotic stepsister. A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders yet, a small whisper of a forgotten memory kept tugging at my subconscious.

Whatever it was that had happened between me and Casey had not been her fault. I knew for sure that the blame should, in this instant, fall on me with no questions asked. The reason behind that decision evaded me. I couldn't remember a fight or a heated discussion. Nothing but guilt clouded my memory. Only Casey could make me feel this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! Finally the third chapter, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Life With Derek or any old school Disney show.**

* * *

Casey sighed and tightened her hold on the steering wheel. Her head was pounding. "This was so not a good idea. God, I can smell his blood from here. " She groaned as the back of her head hit the head rest.

It was hard for her to admit but she really hadn't planned on Derek being a part of her current life. The life she hadn't known about until recently. She was startled out of her thoughts by a rapid tapping on the passenger side window.

"Casey, is that you?" Emily…Casey hadn't seen her since their high school graduation…she quickly gathered her belongings and made her way out of the car before walking around to properly greet her . "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"You have no idea!" Casey instantly regretted her question as it earned her a tight hug from her childhood friend. Immediately she was surrounded by the scent of Emily's perfume, lotion, and essence. She quickly pulled her away at arms distance making it seem as though she was simply looking her over.

"Still a fashionista I see." Emily smiled. "Unlike you, I try to stay in touch with my roots. I can't say you haven't changed for the better though, never thought I'd see you in all black since you and Derek's band phase." Casey had to laugh at that memory. It was one of the earlier ones she had allowed herself to remember from time to time.

"I missed you, Em. I hope we can hang out soon, I really do, but I have to go before I'm late for dinner." She pressed her lips on Emily's cheek. She hadn't meant to but the sent really had been over whelming.

Slowly inching her face away she could see the thin thread of gray smoke coming out from the lighter haired woman's slightly open mouth. It was like exhaling smoke after a short puff from a cigarette except the high she would feel after words wouldn't be from nicotine.

Casey relished the feeling of finally being able to absorb something before reality set back in and she let go of her hold. Emily sighed happily unaware of anything but the sudden feeling of extreme bliss that enveloped her. "I really have to go."

Casey internally slapped herself for losing control. She had just shortened her friend's life span by a couple of days but she couldn't bring herself to feel as depressed as she had been earlier. She had needed that small boost….especially if she was going to spend more than hour in the same room as Derek.

* * *

**If you are confused about anything feel free to review/send me PM. With that being said, if you would like to guess about what will happen in the next chapter for a shout out if guessed correctly feel free to do so as well. This guess for a shout out game is not something I came up with by myself so I won't take the credit. It's also not something that applies to only this story so, if you read any of my other fanfictions don't foget to guess on those as well.**


End file.
